nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Comffitti
I really love this idea! It strongly reminds me of Banksy, you know that guy? I also hold the idea that artistic expression can be a perfect way to spread (political) ideas. 14:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, and i think i heard of him once or twice. Now the people can feel more impowered. Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe we should prepare something for May 1st? The CPL.nm is more than just a 'workers party' but it is kinda tradition amongst leftists in Europe. We could call it 'new hope' or something - preparing the party for a new chapter in Lovia politics. 15:01, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah we could hold another protest/rally like in that picture with the guy waving the flag. Speeches and everything! Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:03, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't like the Chairman Meow... I assume it is a reference to Mao Zedong, one of the greatest mass-murderers in human history, is it not? The Master's Voice 15:05, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::i think that Stalin was more of a mass murderer though. HORTON11 15:07, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I guess they're alike Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm not a fan of Mao either, though some of his ideas were amongst the most important discussion topics at European universities in the 70's. The impact of Mao on leftist thought should not be underestimated - though I don't support (most) of it. It is meant as a 'spoof', some form of self-parody. The left should dare to talk about his past instead of being paralyzed by guilt and fear. @Horton: Mao beat him in numbers, but never took his subordinates in such a direct fashion as Stalin with his gulags. 15:09, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :But c'mon MEOW!!!! I'll definetly be holding up a MEOW!!! Poster. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::So leftism still helds a mass-murderer in high regard, whereas nazism is nowadays the bane of nationalism and scaring people away from rightism... Many old Russians still regard Stalin as somewhat of a hero, too. A strange world we live in. The Master's Voice 15:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Mao is not in high esteem with me, nor is Stalin or even Lenin. They where politicians and philosophers who were right (sometimes) and wrong (most of the time). That doesn't mean it can be 'fun' to parody them, or even we can learn from their mistakes. The extreme left has a past more red than anyone should prefer, but it is also the richest of thought. Taboes obstruct a clear debate! 15:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::A parody is fine with me... Then this should be our logo... The Master's Voice 15:18, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Just doesn't have the same cute cudleyness as the chairman does Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I know... that dog needs a proper uniform and haircut. The Master's Voice 15:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Content should prevail over form, but Meow trumps the dog at both aspects. 15:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Also Nazi Fascism killed hundreds of thousands of people. SO that is also a wrong political aspect. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::There is something basically disturbing about Nazism in particular: it is both highly focused on conservative values such as thoughtless respect, moral order, etc. but on the other hand seeks to (re)create this fictional world of them anew. I think their ideas are at least as fowl as their actions! 15:29, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::AMEN SISTAH!!!Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:32, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::The same way certain people are drawn towards leftist-extremism, others are drawn towards rightist extremism. In the end, both have their skeletons in the closet. Extremism is extremism, and I pick the other far side of the spectrum. The Master's Voice 15:34, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Finally we can put that to rest, now to the rally should i bring my maypole Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::@Master: My only attraction towards the extreme left lies in its philosophical and historical importance, not in the fact I subscribe to it. I'm a radical socialist, but in no way extreme. My point is that I base my view on testable knowledge, not on ideological presumptions. 15:41, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Making things up is they to get into power i guess. Seems like the only ways these days. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC)